You Think You Know Me
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: A one shot inspired by the Heyman/ Punk segment on RAW 7/15/13.One shot request from WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Just when you think you know everything about CM Punk, he proves you wrong... CM Punk/OC.


_This one shot is inspired by the Punk/Heyman segment in RAW in which Paul Heyman brought up that Punk was alone -no family, no friends, no one. This is my twist on the segment. This one shot was requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Jordyn Brooks is **her** OC, **not** mine! I own **nothing** in this one shot! Enjoy!_

* * *

"You didn't want a business relationship with me, you wanted to keep it _personal_. So, I made it as personal as I possibly can make it. Come on, you know this to be true, you have no family, you're estranged from your own mother and father, you have no children, all you have is them…" Paul Heyman pointed to the WWE Universe as the rallied in cheers. "…all you have is the WWE Universe, all you have is their admiration, all you have is their respect, and all you have is their admiration." Paul ranted on.

Punk interjected. "That's not all I have, Paul. You're dead wrong. Yeah, I might be estranged from my mother and father, but I have a wife and a child sitting in the crowds tonight that love me." Punk turns his attention to the crowd, specifically, his wife of five years, Jordyn Brooks, with a glow on her face.

The camera zooms in on Jordyn, who is looking shocked, thanks to Punk mentioning her on live television. Just like Paul Heyman, no one knew that Punk has been married for five years to Supermodel, Jordyn Brooks or that Jordyn is six months pregnant with hers and Punk's son. The WWE Universe is in shock of the news, just like Paul, but they are reacting to the news in such encouragement. Punk finally exits the ring to meet up with his pregnant wife, holds up one of her hands and kisses her knuckles, which made her blush.

"Ladies and Germs, this is my wife." Punk placed his hand on her pregnant belly and rubs it. "This is the mother of my son, Supermodel, Jordyn Brooks."

The crowd goes into a frenzy, which made Jordyn blush and motion thank you, while giggling, overwhelmed of the positive reaction she is receiving from the WWE Universe. Camera goes to Paul, who is mocking about the sweet moment between the two lovers.

"Here's the kicker to it all, best friend, brother, business son, man who wouldn't be my client, you made me swear on my _children _but it was my_ children, _who made me see it so clearly—'Daddy, why doesn't Punk listen to you like Brock listens to you?' –'Daddy, isn't Brock going to hurt Punk?'—'Daddy, can Punk beat Brock Lesner?' And if you want to know why I double crossed, why I betrayed you, why I cost you your opportunity to cash in Money in the Bank for the WWE title, here's the harshest truth of all—I betrayed you is because: CM Punk, you_ can't_ beat Brock Lesner!"

Punk was so angry right now, that not even the WWE Universe chanting his name could put a smile on his face. Paul betrayed him because he thought that he couldn't beat Brock Lesner? Jordyn tried to encourage Punk that Paul was talking nonsense to him, but she wasn't getting through to him. Punk felt the back of his head, where he had gotten thirteen staples placed in his head last night in the ladder match.

"Are you done?" Punk finally responded. Paul was smiling sinisterly, Punk continued. "Do you want to talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth _does _hurt. And maybe, I shouldn't have seen it coming, but damn it Paul, I trusted you and all I have to show from it are thirteen staples on my head. But another truth is that you don't know me better than anyone else…" Punk shifted his focus from Paul to Jordyn. "Jordyn is probably someone who knows me better than I know myself, but Paul, you do know when I'm lying, and you know when I'm telling the truth, you know what I want something, you know I am the most relentless man on the planet and I won't stop until I get it. And the truth is Paul; I'm going to get you. And this time, I swear on your _children_ that I am going to get you and I will get everyone that conspired against me, every single of your associates, everyone who had knowledge about it and enjoyed it. Your friends, your clients, your family—anyone between the time I get my hands on you and now that steps in between you and I will rip apart and I will hurt. You want the truth? The truth is that you don't have a future because I'm going to burn everything around you until you are the last man standing and I'm going to keep you alive just long enough to look you in the eye and hurt you worse of all, you son of a bitch. Am I lying?" Punk asked him.

"No, no you're not lying. And since you want to say I have a lack of a future. I'm going to spell out your mediate future for you." Mocking Punk, Paul gets on his knees, with a finger, makes a circle on the ground, looks at his wrist like he's looming at his watch, and taps it. "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" he yells.

* * *

Suddenly, Brock Lesner's theme begins to play as Punk orders for Jordyn to stay where she is, before getting into the ring to face that beast. Punk still has the mic in his hands, intending to use it as a weapon to hurt Brock. Brock is doing his typical jogging in place and Paul comes from behind and attacks Punk, feeding him to Brock as he begins his attack on Punk. Punk does his best to attack Brock, but Brock ends up getting the upper hand.

Jordyn is covering her mouth in shock, just witnessing the brutal attack that Brock Lesner was giving her husband. She tried to cover her mouth and yell for Punk to fight back, trying to hold back the tears that were streaming out of her eyes. Punk and Lesner were fighting near the announcer's table, Punk was already beaten up and Lesner places Punk on his shoulders and connects with a F5 on the announcers desk. Paul was cheering for Brock as he had this grin that you just wanted to smack away. Paul then turns his attentions to Jordyn.

"You see that?" Paul points at CM Punk, who was lying on the floor. "Your husband is a disgrace! You're nothing—"Jordyn's hand connects with Paul's cheek in anger. Paul is holding back his cheek in anger as he steps back, with Lesner following him after.

Jordyn rushed backstage to check on Punk, who was still feeling the consequences of that F5 from Brock Lesner. "Phil, don't listen to him. He made this more personal than it has to be." she said as she entered the medical room.

Punk had his arm wrapped around his stomach in anger. "I trusted that guy with my career and this is how he repays me. I am the entire reason why being a Paul Heyman guy was cool and he goes and stabs me in the back?" Punk yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't let Paul get inside your head, that's exactly what he wants you to do. Phil, you're such an amazing husband and you're going to be an excellent father, don't let Paul poison your mind with a load of crap. You're above that—you're the Best in the World in my eyes." Jordyn intertwined her hands into Punk's.

Punk took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before responding. "Thank you Jordyn." he leaned over to connect his lips to Jordyn's for a passionate kiss. Punk cupped her cheeks with his hands to deepen the kiss even more, before releasing and smiling, looking deep into Jordyn's eyes. "I am right." he stated.

Jordyn smiled back at him. "Right about what?"

"I do think you know me." Punk stated.

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
